Reality Hurts
by EasytooPlease
Summary: Abby is coming back to the island for her best friends wedding. Will she be able to take whats going to happen? CHaracters and setting are not mine....sadly
1. Introduction

Reality Hurts

Trish and Henry were on the boat, smiling and anticipating the best wedding ever. They hadn't even reached the island before people started to get drunk.

Everyone was having a good time; I overheard people talking about the history of the island which evidently, brought me into it.

"The island had 7 murders by a man named John Wakefield." I heard Chloe say.

"One of them was Abby's mother." Beth joined in.

Chloe looked my way and I walked away quietly.

"Abby, come get a drink." Sully said and he held a glass of champagne in his hand for me.

I walked right past him, and went into the beer chest. I pulled out a beer and drank half of it, which made Malcolm, Danny, Sully, and my best friend, Henry, laugh.

"Hey Abby, didn't know you were on board." Henry said and I hugged him tightly, he hugged back and I saw Trish get a little jealous so I let go.

"Abby, have you seen Cousin Ben?" Trish asked me.

"No, why? He isn't here?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"He might've gotten sick, Trish don't worry okay?" Henry told her and she walked away to her Dad for whatever reason.

"So you excited?" I asked Henry and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I mean who isn't?" He said.

"I can think of a few people." I said softly.

"What?"

"Nothing Mr. Dunn." I hugged him again and moved to the front of the boat, where I could see the island again.

I had a feeling I shouldn't have come but I ignored it, my Mother's death was 7 years ago, my Dad was waiting for me to get home, and my best friend was marrying the girl of his dreams. What's going to go wrong?


	2. Confusion

Man does it suck when you anticipate something to be good and it becomes horribly unbearable. If you've EVER had that feeling, you know where I'm coming from.

Uncle Marty gives me that feeling, he gives this vibe that screams I'm fun but whispers, and I'm dangerous too. Don't get me wrong though, I love the guy.

"Abby! My, how you have grown!" He half shouted half told me.

"Hey Uncle Marty." I stepped forward and gave him a hug.

"You must have a very attractive boyfriend Abby Mills."

"No, no I'm not that lucky…I'm not lucky at all, come to think of it."

"Abby, that was 7 years ago! It is time to let go, and just have a good time. Henry is getting married, woo!" He walked away, probably in search of Henry.

I went to the back of the ship, aiming for nothing in particular when I saw the island. The flashbacks started and I started to loose balance, but quickly regained it.

"Abby, you're home!" Jimmy yelled from the marina area.

I tried to ignore him, but he insisted on helping me off of the boat. I caught Henry's eye and he smiled and nodded.

I broke free of Jimmy's embrace and quickly walked away, memories coming back again.

"Welcome home Abby!" He yelled at me.

"It's just a visit!" I yelled back and heard some people laugh.

I made my way to the Candlewick by foot; I skipped out on the golf cart-ish ride. I tripped a few times but was fine. Unfortunately, the way to the hotel, had the tree where Wakefield hung my Mother. I stared at it for a while when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Help!" I screamed out.

"Abby, its okay, it's just me. They should've taken that tree down a long time ago." Henry said and grabbed my hand to walk me back to the Candlewick.

HPOV

Trish hates Abby; I know she does, whenever Abby is around, Trish gets jealous and clingy.

She probably thinks we like each other, I mean Trish is amazingly beautiful, and so is Abby. But Abby is my best friend and Trish is my fiancée. I have always liked Abby though.

"Where did you go Henry?" Trish asked me, when she saw my hand intertwined with Abby's, her eyes widened.

"I knew exactly where Abby was going so, I was bringing her back." I told Trish and she walked down the stairs, to me and kissed me in front of Abby. I was still holding her hand and Trish was trying to make a point, I could tell.

"Um…I have to go to my room and unpack. Excuse me." Abby said and tried to break free of my grip. I finally let her go and she walked away and I watched her.

"Hon, what's up with you and Abby?" Trish asked, and I just looked at her, pleading not to start this.

"Henry!" It was Maggie, the hotel owner, I always liked her, she was a little on the loco side though.

"Hey Maggs, hotel running okay?"

"As always Henry." Maggie took me into the dining room to pick out some stuff, without Trish.

I looked back and saw her standing there, arms crossed over her chest, pouting, watching me walk away. I wished she could grow up and have some hurt in her life, so she would toughen up.

And I left her that way, knowing she would find a friend to hang out with.

"I love you." She mouthed and I nodded and turned around.


	3. Jealousy, or Games?

TPOV

Who does Abby think she is? Holding Henry's hand like that, like he was marrying her instead of me. My fiancée, my hand.

I walked away to my hotel room and got Madison's iPod out, she let me borrow it. I turned it on and she had a sad song playing. I didn't want to listen to it, I didn't want sad, I wanted happy-go-lucky-i-hate-my-fiancees-best-friend kinda music. Sadly, Madison didn't have that.  
I got my phone out and called Abby.

"Hello?" She answered and I played music like a choir. She kept saying hello and finally hung up.

A few minutes later, I had an idea that would scare the crap out of Abby, and I was going to follow through with it.

APOV

It was turning dark, and I was getting scared. A phone call, choir music, what the hell was going on here?

I stepped outside my hotel room and screamed.

Henry came running over and Trish followed behind, her expression of worry changed to humor in a split second that she saw me.

"Abby, what's….oh my god, how did that get there?" Henry tried to yank down a deer head hanging from my roof.

"I don't know, I came out to get some fresh air, and it was there, and the rest you know…I hope."

"You know, it's a stupid deer head, way to overreact Abby, right Henry?" Trish said and Henry shook his head and gave her a look that made her leave.

"Its okay Abby, Trish is jealous."

"But what is there to be jealous of Henry? I mean we aren't together, never have been."

"Have you ever thought we should at least try to be together and see what happens?" He asked me and I looked down.

"Honestly, have you?" I asked him back and he looked at me the way he did to Trish when she knew the right answer and he knows that she does.

"Honestly, yeah. Trish hates the idea though. Then again she would. You know Trish, what's hers; you can't even look at or touch." He told me and I smiled.

"You should get back to her Henry." I told him and kissed his cheek.

He turned and walked away, his head held high, but not strongly. I knew I should have told him what he knew and what I know that Trish hates us for.

We love each other more than Trish and Jimmy.


	4. The Truth Is Out

A/N: Song isn't mine but the song for this chapter is Letters from the Sky by Civil Twilight.

A special thanks to crimsonprincess99 for helping me out. Thanks to all of ya'll who are commenting and thanks to everyone who at least looks at it.

HPOV

I knew it! Abby likes me! She knows I like her back, but is it the same amount?

"You know what? I might just call this thing off! So then you can go marry Abby instead of me! What the hell were you thinking? You know she's is JUST your best friend. Don't you?" She screamed at me and then she walked towards me, wanting some kind of comfort. I wasn't giving it to her, she didn't deserve it.

"Do you like Abby?!" She asked me and I shook my head, I knew she was up to something though.

"Trish, go ahead. Anything you want, do it." I told her and turned around planning to leave.

"I want you Henry. I want Abby gone!"

"That's not going to work, Abby is my friend. If Abby goes, Lucy goes." I told her, Lucy was her best friend and she would never kick Lucy out.

"Fine she can stay. Just stay away from her."

"No, you ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME." I turned and walked out, hearing Trish cry.

I was enjoying every second of being the man of the house, Trish wasn't.

"Henry my boy!" Uh-oh, Uncle Marty crashed our party, nah! We invited him, I love the guy.

"Hey Uncle Marty."

"Where's that beautiful girl of yours?"

"We had a fight, so she's in our room."

"Oh that's nice my boy. Congrats Henry I'm so proud of you!" Marty was a little repetitive, but interesting and intriguing.

"Thanks Uncle Marty, did you bring a little gal pal?"

"Not this time, I plan to find a gal pal. You see, when I bring one, I can't get one. I don't bring one, I can get one." He said and I laughed.

"Gotta love ya Uncle Marty."

"Hey, have you seen Abby yet? Have you told her?"

"No I haven't told her but I saw her and she kissed me."

"Mouth, lips, cheek? Where Henry?!"

"Cheek, gosh Uncle Marty, you're a curious guy, the girls here would love that." I walked away laughing when he started to eye Chloe with Cal watching.

UMPOV

Blondes have more fun…with Uncle Marty!

Lots of girls, check.

Lots of girls in bikinis, check.

Little place called heaven with Marty, check.

The one I had my eyes set on, apparently has a boyfriend. He was watching me intently. Once he left for whatever reason, I took my chance.

"Hello, I am Marty, Henry Dunn's Uncle."

"Hey, I'm Chloe, that guy who just walked away; yeah that was my boyfriend, Cal."

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you Chloe, Cal is lucky to have the hottest girl here."

"Yeah, he is. Wait what"

"You are prettier than the bride."

"Had that before, thanks for trying though."

I walked away, hoping tomorrow something would've happened to the two of them. I was walking through the forest on the old bridge and fell through. I called for help but no one came.

"I guess I could take that nap now." I said to myself and fell asleep, and woke up to excruciating pain.

APOV

Henry walked towards me and I put my head down, feeling my face get hot.

"Abby, there you are, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked him, moving closer to where he was standing.

"Since I met you, I have," He was interrupted by Jimmy.

"Abby!"

"Hey Jimmy! Can you wait a second?"

"Yeah hurry though."

"What were you going to say Henry?"

"I don't have to tell you, I can show you." He said and I smiled a little bit.

"So you do like me Henry Dontcha?" I asked him and he nodded a relieved nod.

"Yeah do you like me?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Henry Dunn, how much do you like me?" He smiled and chuckled then he kissed me and I kissed back.

Jimmy wasn't there anymore, guess I took to long, but I heard angry footsteps and reluctantly released myself from Henry. I should have kept kissing him, it would serve Trish good.

"You little liar!" She came up and nearly slapped me but I dodged it.

"Hey chill Trish! Abby doesn't want to cause trouble!"

"Yeah, cause only YOU would know Henry! Go ahead kiss her again see what happens! I dare ya!" She screamed at him and Chloe came over to see what happened, along with Beth, Lucy, Shea, and Madison.

"You want me to Trish?"

"Yeah, I wanna see how much more or less you like her than me!"

He moved closer to me and asked if he could and to promise not to let Trish hurt me or get near me, I nodded and realized once he kissed me again, longer this time, he liked me more than her.

"You can stop now!" Shea shouted but he didn't.

I opened my eyes to see I they were still there, they weren't. I let Henry keep going, I liked him more than Jimmy as well, he obviously knew that.

He finally stopped and I smiled at him, he took my hand and walked me back to my room.

When we got there, I unlocked the door but stood outside with him for a few minutes.

"Ya know what Henry?" I asked him, a smile forming slowly.

"What Abby?"

"You are really going to get it when you get back to Trish."

"Who says I have to go back to Trish?"

"I do, ya big goof. Anyways, ya know what else?"

"No I don't tell me."

"Nothing to tell." I said and I kissed his cheek, and then really kissed him and slipped inside of my room quickly.

"Love you Abby!" He shouted through the door.

"Henry, you know my response. Get back to your fiancée!" I told him and got no response, he listened.

I couldn't believe he actually likes me as much as I like him and he actually kissed me in front of Trish!

This was going to be one hell of a vacation/ wedding trip.


	5. Can You Take this?

TPOV

She did it again that little fiancée stealer. She won't get him, I need to scare her even more, and she needs to leave Henry ALONE. She's just a little stalker!

"Oh, the cheater is home." I told Henry as he walked in.

"Shut up Trish you told me to."

"And you actually listened! How long have you liked her more than you have liked me?" I asked him and he looked right into my eyes, the look of defeat, but he was still fighting.

"Ever since I met her I have liked her more than you, hurts don't it? She always had Jimmy though, so I got you. Now, you gonna continue to torment me or be happy we have even made it this far?" He asked me and I opened my mouth to respond, we heard an explosion.

We ran towards the source of the noise, and ended up at the marina.

"What happened?" Ugh, just what I needed right now, Abby.

"Well, you kissed my fiancée and an explosion happened." I told her and held on to Henry's arm, but he broke free and walked over to her.

"Henry, don't talk to her! Wait, where's Lucy?" I said and went to call the sheriff.

APOV

Henry walked towards me after Trish left, I was smiling.

"Abby, do you know what happened? Why are you smiling?" he asked me and he started to smile a lil bit.

"I do not know what happened, and follow me." I said, grabbed his hand and led him to my room.

"What are you up to missy?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Do you like me enough to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I like you enough to die with you."

"Same here, do you think anyone would find out if we…"

"Hooked up secretly?" He finished for me.

"Do ya?"

"No, they would think, but not expect." He said and I sighed in relief.

We both sat on my bed and talked about how we would hide our new relationship.

That's how everything got worse and started everything up.

"Abby, have you seen Uncle Marty?"

"No, have you seen J.D?"

"Yeah, he is here, just being the recluse he is."

"Tell him, he is an amazing guy, he doesn't need to be confused at all."

WPOV

He was sitting in the shadows watching them laughing and having fun, it had been seven years since the last time he had been on this island. He didn't think he would ever return but when he heard of Abby returning he knew it was time to make them pay. Here he sits in the shadows invisible to everyone watching and waiting for the perfect moments to strike.

He comes in search of his child, knowing the child would be there. He came to make Abby pay. He was going to have his chance; no one knew he was alive, perfect opportunity.

"Time to pay, Mills. I'm coming for you." He whispered in the shadows, smiling as he said it.

Abby then walked by the bush he was hiding in, stopping, sensing something was wrong. Henry came up next to her and guided her back to the wedding party, glancing over his shoulder frequently.

"Ah…Henry, you poor boy." Wakefield said softly, grabbed his head spade and left.


	6. The Reality Sets In

JPOV

My brother was getting married to Patricia Wellington, everyone calls her Trish. He was always here in the summer with Abby, but when he met Trish, he hung out with both of them. I kept my eye on a girl here named Kelly. Her mom, like Abby's, was killed by John Wakefield.

A guy here named Shane currently "owned her". I was hoping to change that. She had tattoos everywhere from what I could tell; the one that stood out the most was on her chest. It was a broken heart, like I had on my wrist.

"JD, you in there?" It was my brother, probably making sure I wasn't going to ruin everything.

"What do you want Henry?"

"Um… Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's unlocked, make it quick though."

"Okay, first have you seen Uncle Marty?"

"No, I thought he would be with you."

"Oh okay, second of all, you gotta Promise me not to tell anyone."

"Okay, yeah whatever I promise."

"Abby and I are going to start going out."

"Oh, no you aren't! You have a fiancée who wants to marry you out there!" I told him and he was floored, I never stood up for anyone but myself ever.

"I know, she wouldn't care though, she would care less, and she's got Hunter." He told me and I stood there, shocked. Henry always did the right thing, never cheated on a girl before.

"Wow man, do what you feel is right. I don't really care anymore." I said and pushed him out of my room.

WPOV

She looked like her mother, striking resemblance. I loved her mother, but I killed her in spite of my love for her. She gave up my child, my baby was put up for adoption, but she keeps Abby?

The way Abby looks at Henry, the look of adoring love. But Jimmy gets a loving, maternal look. I wish she would pick the right guy, I have watched her for three days and she seems torn. I would help her but everyone thinks I'm dead, and she would kill me. I can't blame her though. Everyone thinks I'm dead, they don't know that sheriff lied. I'm going to give the Sherriff what he knows he had coming to him for a long time now.

It's almost time for them all to see me and fear their lives. No way off the island, can't escape.

Time to get the first victim.

HPOV

JD didn't even know Abby like I do. He doesn't know she would give her life to save you. Yeah sure they have talked but that was forever ago and only once. He doesn't know that ever since we met, we loved each other. That's the biggest problem.

There is also the fact that Trish isn't around as much, she's probably with Hunter. My guess is that she is getting me back, she loves him I know it.

She knows I love Abby, either Abby is going to pay, I am, or the whole wedding party is.

And that is that.

TPOV

Yeah love your girlfriend, hate your fiancée. Is that how it works huh? Ill show you Henry James Dunn how this world works, and you are going to dearly hate it.

"Hey Hunter."

"What do you want Trish?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah, sure whatever."

"I want you. Now let me in." He opened the door, a look of surprise on his face and I stepped in and kissed him.

The rest is history.

APOV

The phone rang but no one answered, odd Beth always answered her phone.

"Hey Beth, its Abby. I was wondering where you were and if you were invited to a bachelorette or bachelor party. Um… yeah thanks talk to you later. Bye." I hung up and sat down where I was. In the freezing grass of the morning.

I was relaxed until the devil's wife came by, her face extremely flushed.

"Hey slut." She called to me and I nodded. I expected Hunter behind her but he wasn't another weird thing.

This trip was getting weirder and weirder.

"Hey Henry I was wondering if you were having déjà vu like I am now. Since you were here a lot. I'm scared I'm gonna go get a drink see you later. Bye"

WPOV

Good she noticed, her friend was missing. The déjà vu was kicking in, that's also good. If she's scared, I nailed the bulls eye and I will show myself to her, if not the massacre continues.

I wish she would just get it; I don't want to kill anymore.


	7. Slowly, They Shall Prey

WPOV

If she only knew I cared. I never wanted to kill, it overtook me. My kid is here and Abby is messing up and someone else is killing. I need to get it straight, kill or help. I don't know, either way someone will want to kill me. I don't want to be killed, just loved. Serial Killer fanatic Chloe seems okay, she got someone though.

I have to decide, the wedding is soon.

SPOV

Hot girls, no boyfriends, they must have known I was coming. Oh wait, they did. Ha-ha.

"Henry thanks you for getting married here." I told him and patted his back, waiting for his response.

I looked at him and saw the back of his head and Trish's hand. Eww gross, commitment. I might be allergic to it.

"Hey man, get away." Malcolm told me and I walked over to him and Danny.

"Where's your girlfriend Mal?" I asked him and he shook his head slightly.

"She's back at home, with another man."

"That's cold dude." Danny stepped in and opened a beer for him.

"As cold as the beer?" I said and laughed, they didn't.

"Not this time man," Danny told me and I moved on.

Chloe was smoking hot. Bad thing was that Cal was always at her side. I wish she was mine, she's perfect for me.

Hey, Guys can dream can't they?

CPOV

"Cal, could you please get me a drink?" I asked him and he smoothly walked out of my view.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sully literally drooling over me. He liked me because I was pretty, not because of my personality. I sure ought to smack some sense into him.

I have a brilliant idea. I am going to dance with him, then act like I want to kiss him and then wham, he gets slapped!

Foolproof, Sully will get into it, need to tell Cal… He will be fine.

Now just when should I put the plan into action?

BPOV

I was trapped, no one knew, I wasn't getting out alive. I heard the sharpening, like a cutting but nothing was getting cut.

I wanted to live but when the pain kicked in, I begged to die.

I could hear people screaming my name to find me, "Beth! Where are you?"

"Beth, come on this isn't funny!"

They didn't know what was happening, they couldn't help me!


	8. confessions of An Ex Murderer

_**There will be a twist coming up soon so, be prepared. Thanks for reading, keep it up **__****_

MPOV

My Aunt is getting married on the worst island ever. Henry says Abby's Mom was killed here, Abby nearly died herself. Coming, I was scared, but had fun by scaring others. Now Aunt Trish has a secret, a deadly secret that could ruin her and Henry's life together, and everyone else's lives.

She trusts me to keep it. The bad man trusts me to keep his secret as well, I want to tell Abby, it's her life involved. Aunt Trish's is dark and scary; I don't want to be with her alone ever!

"Madison, you ready for dinner?" My Mom asked me. She is clueless and it's fine until things start to happen.

"Yeah, coming Mom."

When things happen, people will be going. People will be going one by one and everyone on the island will die. I will be one of them I know it, I don't want my Mom to die though. I love her and she deserves to live, I don't. I am the dirty little secret holder.

You want to know something? 3 people are already dead, I saw them get killed. Marty was cut in half, the blood got on me. Lucy was blown up at the marina, and Beth hung on to her life as long as she could, she was hung. I screamed to them not to kill, but they did anyways. I am just a little girl; I don't need to see these things.

But I do and this is the worst possible vacation EVER.

APOV

Madison was acting weird lately, she wasn't with Trish at all, and she loved Trish more than her mom I thought at some times.

More people were missing day to day some said they had family matters to take care of, they would tell us though. Some said my Dad lied about killing Wakefield. I didn't know what was real, but it seems Wakefield is alive, just hiding so he doesn't get killed.

I am going to go look for him, see if he really is alive. If he is alive, I will kill him. That's that, I'm going to go find JD.

JDPOV

Henry has Abby in the wrong trap. Knowing her, she will come find me and bring me back to the Candlewick and try to get me to toast my brother and Trish.

I have got to warn her, something's up and it ain't gonna come down good.

"JD, come on time to go." That's the alarm I call Abby.

"I think we both know that I am not going to toast my brother and Trish."

"Yeah, okay nice one. You're just going to stay here all night?"

"Of course not, you are going to take me back." I had a plan, it better work too.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Damn!

"Okay, then see ya Abbs."

"Ugh, you are so difficult bye."

"Really, you are just going to leave? Um... Abbs, company."

"Hey Abby, didn't know you came to bars."

"A good day to you as well Jimmy."

"Thank you. What are you doing then?"

"Getting JD and going to run an errand."

"Now we ALL know, there are no errands around here. What are you really up to?"

"I am going to go see if Wakefield really is alive."

"Seriously Abby get a grip are you going mental?"

"No, I'm a grown up girl, he can't hurt me. I saw him and he didn't kill me, just froze. I am safe now goodbye."

She left and everyone watched her leave.

"That's not Abby is it?" I asked Jimmy and he nodded.

"That's her, just not her attitude. Why would she do this?"

"Because everyone says he's alive, people are disappearing and now they realize it." I told him and he was shocked, everyone was as well. This is weird, never been this weird EVER.

HPOV

Abby was losing her mind; she must be getting caught up in everything. She's looking for Wakefield and Trish ran off as fast as she could to get her, maybe they called a truce. I don't know, but everyone is looking for her.

We are all trying, but nothing happened yet.

APOV

Found him, he was way across the island, he wasn't approaching me with anything deadly, and that's good.

"What's going on here?" I shouted at him, he heard and stepped closer.

"What happened 7 years ago, that's what. Except, I am not killing."  
"Why are you here?"

"That's going to scare you Abby."

"Tell me please?"

"Abby, you look like your mother, and…


	9. Too Late Now

_**Here is the twist, get ready and here goes. Thank you so so so so so so so much for reading and commenting. I luv ya'll!!**_

WPOV

She came into the clearing and looked stunning. It was meant to be.

"What's going on here?" She shouted and I stepped closer.

"What happened 7 years ago, that's what. Except, I am not killing."  
"Why are you here?"

"That's going to scare you Abby."

"Tell me please?"

"Abby, you look like your mother, and I love you."

She was shocked, but ran towards me instead of running.

"You really mean it?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I do, you are beautiful."

She surprised me even more by kissing me quickly and running back to where she came from.

APOV

He isn't killing so who is? Wait who's missing?

Beth, Marty, Lucy, Booth, Hunter, and Nikki Bolton all people someone hates.

Oh My God I know who it is.

"Henry, you gotta listen to me!" I told him the next morning.

"Okay okay, first where were you last night?"

"Wakefield is alive and..,"

"That son of a…,"

"Shut up for one second! I know who is killing! Please just listen to me now." I was crying now, Henry pulled me closer to him.  
"I'm listening shh its okay. I'm here. Who is it Abby?"

"You won't believe me." I said and heard two shots; the fear flashed across my face but was gone just as fast.

I ran as fast as I could to the church, Trish was practicing her wedding rehearsal and might have been hurt.

I screamed when I saw it. Shea, maybe I couldn't tell Madison was lying right next to her, not moving. I ran to both of them, knowing Shea was gone. Trish was nowhere to be found, no one else was there.

"Madison, honey are you okay?" I asked her and she twitched her arm.

Henry ran in a few moments too late. He froze at the doorway. By then, Madison was reviving herself, she had been shot the nearest to her heart she could get, just it wasn't at the heart. She was a lucky little girl.

"Henry, get Shea out of here before Madison sees and freaks. Now!" I shouted when he didn't move at all.

"What happened to my Mom? Is she okay?" Madison asked and I looked at Henry for help.

"Shh, just relax Maddy." I told her and she started to cry.

I carried her to the Sheriffs station, my worst nightmare.

"Dad help!" I called out and three people came out.

"I want Sherriff Mills you idiots!"

They all scattered to find him. When he appeared I started crying and gave Madison to him.

"We will have her fixed okay Abby?" All I could do is nod and he left me, again.

FLASBACK

***

"Abby you have to go now!" My dad told me and tears slid down my cheeks, silently unnoticed.

"But dad, what about you?"

"I will be fine, trust me Abby. I'm going to get this man and it will be safe again." He told me and pushed the boat away, just then Jimmy ran into view.

"Abby!" He screamed and I heard, I just ignored it, I couldn't love while watching the one you love die. I knew he would, he just didn't. Thank God.

I left the island just in time, but I was scarred. My Mother's image came up whenever someone talked about their mom.

***

WPOV

She wanted me to follow her, I knew it and she was running out of breath. She was leading me back into the clearing, revealing the monster.

"Abby stop!"

She did and she ran back to me.

"What's up we gotta go!"

"They will kill me if you show me."

"No they won't I will make sure of it, now run!" She sounded sure enough; I ran forward and let her gain on me.

I let her go through first, waited for the signal.

"Put the guns down and relax, no one is dying out here." That was it I stepped through and a girl fell over, I stepped by Abby and held her hand, trust.

TPOV

No way! He's dead! He was supposed to be a dead man!

"Trish? Are you okay?" Henry asked me, I passed out.

When I finally came to, I was in the Candlewick, everyone around me.

"Hey guys didn't know you cared……Oh MY GOD!!!" I screamed out and no one came.

Some one walked into view, shining. The blade was unmistakable, I was a goner.

"So, Trish Wellington, what's goin down?" I recognized the voice and had to double check, no way!

"JD?! Madison what's going on?!" I asked and they laughed, unison, conjoined.

I managed to wriggle free and run out of the hotel, away from harm.

Instead of being safe, I ran into the open, anyone's game.

They ran out then, I ran towards the beach, I would swim somewhere else. They came in after me, JD gaining.

"Trish, what are you doing?"

"Escaping!"

And I did, I swam to the other side, arms flailing but still going.

Abby was right all along, I just didn't want to trust her. Wakefield said he wasn't killing, so who is? I had no idea, but I think whoever killed Shea and tried to kill Madison was protecting them.

"John, do you know who the killer is?"

"Yes I do, but Abby told me not to tell you. I'm sorry Henry." He gave me an apologetic nod and left me.

There was another scream and I fell on my knees to the ground.

"Not again" I heard someone whisper above me.

I looked up and saw…..


	10. Pain, Love, and Fear

HPOV

I looked up and saw Trish staring down at me, kinda smiling. It was creepy but I was happy I finally found her. Then I took a second look. She had a gun in her hands, something red all over the dress she was wearing, the wedding dress. I knew who the first killer was and I was fearful of who else was lying.

"Henry, where are you?!" I heard Abby say.

I got up slowly and ran as fast as I could, Trish followed. When I got to everyone else, they ran as well. Getting the message, Trish stopped and I did too. The rest just kept running except for Abby. She came over, out of breath, and held my hand.

"Oh so this is what it's come to? I did all this for you, to marry me without Abby!" Trish yelled out like a wolf.

"Trish, what are you doing? This is pointless." I told her, all she did was blink.

"I want you Henry, but everyone else was catching on, ohh they were so catching on, always helping me and giving me things, they had to go don't you understand?" She asked me and I tried not to laugh.

"That is what they do for the bride Trish! You are going crazy and this isn't going to end well is it?" I asked her and she nodded, her smile getting bigger.

Trish glanced at Abby, slowly bringing the gun forward and I waited for the right moment to force her to the ground and smack some sense into her.

She raised the gun to her eye and I tackled her, the gun flying far out of reach. Abby ran towards it, putting the barrel to Trish's face. (Warning her)

We released her after she said she needed to find Madison and she ran as fast as she could.

JDPOV

Trish can't take a joke. Shane's old blades that he left needed sharpening, Madison had just told me a joke and she thinks we are trying to kill her?!?!

"Madison lets go find the others, okay?" I waited for an answer, I got none.

I kept walking and heard rustling ahead, I stopped and waited for something to pop out but nothing did so I kept walking.

"JD, are you there? What are you doing here?" Trish asked me and I told her I was finding Madison.

"Me too! Could you help? You lead."

I walked ahead, feeling something wasn't right so I glanced around every few minutes; it wasn't enough to prevent the pain that shot through my back, paralyzing me. I fell to the ground, Trish walked over me, standing by my head.

I somehow stood up and wobbled my way to her, the gun loaded again.

She took aim.

"Trish wait!" she did

"Why did you kill your sister and try with Madison?"

"They knew things; I couldn't let them talk to anyone."

"But Madison is so young, she has a life ahead of her, everyone does."

"Except for you JD!" she pulled the trigger and I knew it was the end, I didn't feel pain, just adrenaline surging though me.

Hours Later:

I woke up and I was floored, I was still alive? I ran in search of the others, ignoring the pain.

HPOV

There was rustling, way too much of it, I braced myself for the unknown when JD burst through the bushes and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god what happened JD?" I asked him ad his response was coughed up blood and I cried.

"She's the killer you are marrying a killer!" He yelled at me and I nodded, I knew just like everyone else.  
"Abby, come here! I need help get everyone!" I yelled to her, she was close and they all showed up, except for Madison.

"Where's Madison?" I asked and JD shrugged.

"Trish went after her after she put two rounds in me." He said and he struggled to keep his breath.

I sighed and held him up, his seconds were numbered.

"JD you know you are loved right?" he nodded and I struggled not to break down.

"JD you are the best friend anyone could have." Abby said and everyone else nodded, crying, they all gave him their last hug and kiss and he drifted.

"I…Love…….You………..Guys." That's the last thing he said and I snapped.

"When I see Trish again, she's gone get me a gun now!" I put JD down gently, not wanting to hurt the corpse of my brother.

They all looked for one, we found one by a shed, abandoned and the hunt was on. Abby, and me went to look for Trish, everyone else guarded JD to make sure nothing happened.

"Trish, come here Trisha." I called and she stepped into view, crying.

"Oh god what now Trish?" I asked her and she dragged Madison behind her, gone.

This was getting bad, Trish was going to pay for this and she was in front of me, why couldn't I shoot?

"I have a secret Henry, you want to hear it?"

"Yes tell me."

She giggled first, "You are next.", and she laughed maliciously.

I loaded the gun took aim and…


	11. What Happens Next?

HPOV

The shot rang in my ears, partially deafening me. I looked around, Trish was lying on the ground, I didn't know if I killed her or not, but I checked Madison's pulse.

"Maddy, wake up please. Sweetie, time to wake up!" I shouted at her, she had the faintest pulse.

"Uncle Henry, I want to sleep, I need to sleep. Please can I sleep?" she asked me.

"Not right now sweetie, come on lets go." I picked her up and ran my way back to the group, yet again.

MPOV

This was the worst vacation ever, I was miserable; have a bullet lodged in my spine, am paralyzed.

"Maddy, what the hell happened to you?" Abby asked me and I nodded.

"Trish found me and told me to lead the way back to you guys, I knew what she was doing but I forgot it for a moment and then the pain oh my gosh the pain. It hurts Henry!" I cried out and succumbed to the pain.

HPOV

She was fading fast and we had nothing to help her out with, this was getting worse than it should.

"Where is Wakefield?!" That man, I did not trust anymore. He just vanished.

"I don't know, where did he go Sully?" Abby asked him and he shrugged, still stunned at what is happening.

All of a sudden, Madison had a sudden jolt go through her, poor thing must be in so much pain, I thought of her when she was in preschool. That little girl who never had any friends, but she loved her mom and dad, oh she loved them so much.

Snapping me back into reality was a shot, it wasn't close, but soon it would be.

"Abby, go check that out…NOW!!" I ordered her and she went.

She came back crying softly, trying to hide it wouldn't work, not this time.

"What happened now?"

"It's JD, someone took him, but there is a trail of…you can get it." She said before giving back her lunch to the ground.

I was lost, I loved Abby but everything was going wrong.


	12. Is The Feeling Mutual?

APOV

After I threw up, Henry almost collapsed, he was weak and the beads of sweat were showing more now as they ran like tears over his face.

"Henry, you can't rest now but please try to fight this." I told him, pushing the hair out of his eyes, I liked the color.

"I don't want to Abby, it's too much now. Where's you little friend?" He asked me and I smiled and laughed a little.

"Don't worry about him Henry." I said, tensing at the thought of the man who disappeared after JD's horrific death.

"I have to now, we are in danger and he chooses now to run off and hide?" He said, sitting up and grabbing my hand.

"I know I don't know him as well but he has problems and he may have to work off some steam before-" I was interrupted by a kiss and a gun shot.

I stopped to look around and the pain got worse, Henry was bleeding.

"No! Stay with me babe!" I yelled and he tried to stand, but fell with a sickening crunch.

"Abby, go kick some serial killer butt girl." Henry said and I gave him one last kiss.

"Love you." I told him and he said it back.

I took our only gun and ran towards the source of the shot. I was surprised when I saw Trish and Wakefield battling, he with his knife, her with the gun.

"Both of you stop!" I shouted with tears in my eyes.

They did for second, Trish turned towards me and Wakefield went behind her and as suddenly as she jumped, there was blood on the front of her dress. She fell and I rushed to catch her, Wakefield moving, no circling around me.

Her breathing was labored and I actually cried over the woman who killed most of my friends and my boyfriend.

I was looking down at her when I heard another shot.

"You son of a gun!" Wakefield cried and fell into a tree for support.

"Abby, come on!" Jimmy called and I left Trish.

"NO! Abby stay here with me! I love you!" Wakefield cried and I actually laughed out loud at him.

HPOV

She left to save me but I could feel the darkness slowly come to get me. She tried, but I heard yet another shot and was scared for her. I pushed myself up despite the stinging pain it caused. I pushed myself to her and I found Jimmy pinning Wakefield against a tree, and Abby, once she saw me, ran towards me with the biggest smile.

She attacked me with kisses and tugs of clothes for a bandages, I think.

"Abby, chill we have an audience." I told her and she stopped the kissing but bandaged me tightly.

"So you two together now?" Jimmy asked, a ping of jealousy swept through his eye and then it was gone.

I looked at her and we nodded together, she held back a little giggle and we all broke out in laughter. I don't know why bt after that, the mood lightened and Abby and I walked hand in hand to the beach and sat watching the sunset, not worrying about anything when I saw a diamond ring in the sand.

I thought for a minute and picked it up, saving it for when it was perfect, perfect time was five minutes away.

When it was finally half sunny, half dark, I released her and got down on one knee and I asked her too…


	13. Joy, Love, and New Life

HPOV

"Yes, I have waited forever, and this isn't the best scenery I know but Abby ever since I was a little boy you have been my favorite girl ever. I know we have had our fights, spats, and bouts. But it doesn't matter now; all I know is that I love you so much." I told her, smiling a little at the tears in her eyes.

I grabbed her hand with my free one, kissed it and put the ring on her ring finger.

"Abby Mills, will you marry me?" I asked her and she collapsed into tears, nodding as she cried.

We sealed the deal with a kiss, and finally, a little bit more. But not too much, Jimmy was out there somewhere and we had to find him so we could save him too.

***

APOV

Not necessarily my dream come true in this time, but Henry asked me to marry him and I said yes.

We never really did find Jimmy, but he found us, on my wedding day, in my old house, surrounded by guards so nothing bad would happen this time.

I was in a strapless white gown, no veil, no train. We had pictures of all the people we had lost, in memory. JD was the first one and every time I looked at one of the pictures, I would tear up.

We got married exactly a year after the killings. I had a ring already, so did he but we took them off to exchange yet again.

"I do." I said and we were married. I kissed him with passion, he kissed me equally and I smiled as the priest clapped, so did everyone else in attendance.

"So Mrs. Dunn, what shall we do now?" Henry asked me as he picked me up and I smiled at him more.

"Well, I think we should…have a water fight!" I shouted and the guards brought in water guns for everyone and we enjoyed the fun we had.

It wasn't a normal wedding, no. It was a celebration of the lives lost, the lives started and the joy of living. And to be fair, I'm glad this all happened in a way, I never would've married Henry, never would've …..oops! Can't tell you that yet.

"Abby, you okay?" Henry asked me, I was dazed.

"As long as you're here, yeah I am." I said and gave him a smirk.

We were happy as can be for that honeymoon. But what happens next caught us both by surprise.

"Henry, who knew?" I said with teary eyes and he nodded, understanding the shock.

It wasn't a bad thing, oh no it was horribly good timing.

Like I said before, I can't tell you yet 


End file.
